happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Discovered Underground Place
"The Discovered Underground Place" is the fifth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on July 30, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Dilo the Mine Hunter *Tilly *Cho Cho *Fastino *Hersila *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Arbert the Weddell Seal *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Raphael *Amigos *Estevan *Elian *Leopard Seal (the main antagonist) Transcript (At night in Montay's cave home) *Montay: Good night mom and dad. *Fastino: Good night Montay. *Hersila: Another day tomorrow. *Montay: I guess. (As they went to sleep, a driller appears in Cape Adare and drill to a pile of snow, heading underground that caused an earthquake in Cape Adare) *Montay: Not another earthquake! *Fastino: What's happening? *Hersila: Our home is cracking apart! Get back outside! (As they went outside, there home was destroyed from the drill) *Montay: No! Our home is ruined. *Fastino: Don't worry. We will build another one. *Arbert: Guys, sleep with me. You will be safe. *Montay: Okay Arbert. You know what you can do. (Arbert hugged Montay and his parents to sleep. The Next Day) *Roy: Goah, what a wonderful day and- AAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT HOLE DOING AT MY LAND?! (Everyone was looking at Roy and saw the hole that occurred in Cape Adare) *Xever: I don't know what is that. *Elder 1: To be sure that everyone stays from the hole. *Montay: I saw it yesterday in my eyes. It destroyed my home too. *Arbert: Don't worry Montay. We will help. *Montay: We don't want anyone to got there. *Esequiel: We will help! *Montay: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Me, Shippo and Josesito will go to that hole on who caused the drill? *Montay: We have to be careful on the hole. It has cracks in it. *Shippo: Nobody wants to get hurt. *Esequiel: I know. *Josesito: Maybe, it leads to a ice cavern. *Montay: I don't know. *Esequiel: It's look so cracky from down here. *Montay: We can all be safe here. *Angelo: I know. Look out for the snow too. *Shippo: We must be careful. We don't know what's in the hole. *Esequiel: I see. I can *jump to the hole* JUMP! *Montay: No, Esequiel is in the hole! *Shippo: Let's go after him. (Shippo, Montay and Josesito jump to the hole, falling in a rocky side) *Montay: That's gotta hurt! *Esequiel: The side is fun man! *Josesito: No. The ice is next! *Esequiel: Oh. (They enter the ice by siding and landed to the Ice Cavern) *Esequiel: That was fun! Let's do it again. *Montay: No! We are stuck. I think, there is a predator there. *Shippo: Wow. *take a look of the ice cavern* This cave is beautiful. *Josesito: It is. *Esequiel: But how are we gonna get out? *Montay: I don't know. *???: I know what i can do? *Esequiel: Who said that? *???: Me, my time is Dilo the Mine Hunter. *Esequiel: Dilo? Nice name. *Dilo: I came to Cape Adare to explore but drillied into that hole. *Shippo: Roy is not going to like hearing that. *Dilo: No. Don't blame on me. Please. I'm stuck along with you guys. *Esequiel: Okay. You're sticking with us in our group. *Dilo: Sure. *Shippo: Remember to be careful on the quest. *Dilo: Well, this is a cave and not a quest anyway. *Shippo: I don't know about you, but this big hole that was drilled destroyed Montay's home. *Dilo: It was a earthquake you know. *Esequiel: We should find a way out of here. *Dilo: I have a axe with me, so we can hunt stuff in the ground. *Esequiel: You know that the ground is ice. *Dilo: Yeah. *Shippo: An earthquake caused by the big drill did damage to penguins' homes. We should also find a way out of here as well. *Dilo: Not in penguin homes. Only Cape Adare. It's my fault. I apology. *Esequiel: Thanks. Now we can team up. *Dilo: And this ice cavern is wonderful! It's like a home to me. *Esequiel: It is like a home. *Dilo: Yeah. We have someone that lives here. *Montay: Who is it? *Dilo: His name is Tilly. He is an elephant seal. *Tilly: Hello boys. *Dilo: He's also blind. *Tilly: I am. You got it Dilo. *Shippo: Cool. *Josesito: How can we lift this seal up? *Dilo: I don't know. Elephant Seals has the power to fat themselfs. *Esequiel: What?! *Tilly: Beats me. *Dilo: Now, we can find a way out of here. *Esequiel: Let's go. You be the lead Dilo. *Dilo: With my axe, i can dig. (They entered another room where the drill got stucked in the ice) *Dilo: See? My drill landed here stuck. *Tilly: I was stuck here for a year until you guys found me. *Dilo: Yes. We came all the way looking for you. *Tilly: Oh Dilo. You know that you can make me feel better. *Dilo: I know. *Esequiel: I care for digging. *Dilo: Digging is fun when i was a kid. *Montay: Yeah. African penguins like to dig. *Dilo: I like african penguins. *Josesito: So, your driller is stuck? *Dilo: Yes. We can't get out. *Montay: But what can we do? *Dilo: We think of a way out. We have a skylight there. *Esequiel: Cool. But watch out for skuas. *Dilo: You know what the skuas do. *Montay: They eat chicks and babies. *Tilly: Very scary. *Josesito: Then, what are we waiting for? *Dilo: *digging* I can try and see what i can do. *Esequiel: Okay. *Shippo: We need to find a way out of here so we don't end up like you. *Esequiel: Hey Dilo, don't you mind if we can drill this thing up? *Dilo: Sure. I know we can do. Tilly, stay here. *Tilly: Yes sir. (Dilo, Esequiel and the penguins went inside of the drill) *Esequiel: This is looking cool. *Dilo: I know. I use it to drill some new stuff and new places in Antarctica. *Montay: You tried drilling my home?! *Dilo: No. I was lost. *Montay: It's okay. People can get lost sometimes. *Dilo: Alright. We can find a way out of here. *Montay: What are we waiting for? *Dilo: Let's do it! (They tried drilling the ice until they made a earthquake in the ice cavern, making Tilly and the ice pieces fall. The ice cavern grew larger when the hole breaks a little more. The cliff is also a water river.) *Esequiel: Dilo! Are you okay?! *Dilo: We are. What is this place? *Montay: Wow. So many ice pieces and the cave is much beautiful than before. *Tilly: It is also a ice cavern. *Josesito: Now we have to find a way out. *Montay: You guess? *Dilo: I can see about that. *Tilly: Yep. That's what we get. *Dilo: We are sick of being stuck here. *Shippo: We should also help them out of the big hole as well. *Dilo: That hole is smalll. We are seem to be afraid to go back there. *Esequiel: The drill is broken. What are we gonna do? *Dilo: We are stuck. We can at least drink water. *Montay: Those ice cubes are like rocks. *Dilo: Let's go everyone. Let's keep moving. *Esequiel: Alright. (Dilo and his friends discover something on the crack of the wall) *Dilo: Hm....... *Tilly: What is it Dilo? *Dilo: I don't know Tilly. It's a little crack on the wall. *Montay: What can we do about it? *Dilo: I will break it as i can. *Shippo: What? No! Don't do it. *Dilo: Why not? Why would i care? *Shippo: If we can't get out of here, then we are stranded as well. *Dilo: I sit while you guys find a way out. *Esequiel: You're not helping the group? *Dilo: I'm thinking right now. *Shippo: Perhaps waiting and thinking is the best way to get out of situations like this. *Tilly: Watch and see. *breaks a ice block* That's better. *Dilo: I got it. Get back in the drill. Tilly, you're gonna follow us there. *Tilly: I will. *Dilo: Everyone get back to the drill. *Esequiel: We're on it sir. *Shippo: Yeah, let's do that. *Dilo: Hop in. (Everyone except Tilly went inside of the drill) *Dilo: How can we work on this thing? *Esequiel: Shippo, do you know? *Shippo: Just press the button to drill it. *Dilo: I will. Let's do it. *Esequiel: Okay. *Shippo: Well, do it then. We can have a hope of getting out of the hole. *Dilo: Alright. (The driller starts moving, breaking the ices and drill into the crack) *Esequiel: Don't expect to have another earthquake by next year. *Dilo: Tilly, we're moving! Follow us! (Tilly follows the drill until they crash into the water lake cave) *Esequiel: Wow. *Dilo: We have cameras. You can move the webcam all you want. *Montay: Where's Tilly? (Tilly was following the drill) *Dilo: Tilly is no bad guy. He's a good guy. *Montay: We are in a water lake now. *Dilo: Yep, we are searching for a way out too. *Shippo: I know how we get out of here. *Dilo: Let's go. (After pieces of ice fall, a leopard seal was sleeping, growling at the drill and Tilly. The seal follows them) *Esequiel: You got all the cool stuff there. *Dilo: Thanks Esequiel. You made me proud chicks. *Montay: We know. From all the way. *Josesito: Are we getting there? *Dilo: I don't know. *Montay: It's like a maze to me. *Shippo: Same thing here. (A leopard seal appears, roaring and hitting at Tilly) *Tilly: Guys move! A leopard seal is attacking! *Dilo: A leopard seal! Let's speed it up! *Montay: Do it! *Dilo: Yes sir! (The drill moves fast from the seal as they head to the clif of the water lake and the seal hits Tilly with the water breaking the cliff) *Dilo: Oh no! *Shippo: This caused another earthquake. (Pieces of ice were breaking as the ground from the surface breaks in circles) *Tilly: Guys, there is a seal folowing us! Don't deny it! *Dilo: Tilly right! A leopard seal is behind us! *Esequiel: Move the drill! Move the drill! (Dilo speed up the drill) *Dilo: That seal will never get us! *Montay: If there is a way out. We would escape from here. *Josesito: Tilly is also going to fight that seal. *Shippo: Taking out the seal will be a huge advantage to us. *Dilo: Tilly will go after him! (Dilo move the drill to the u-turn and enter the water cave) *Dilo: Oh no. The seal's coming. *Esequiel: We won't let you down Dilo. We're gonna win this. (Dilo speed the drill up as Tilly pushes the leopard seal down) *Leopard Seal: *growls and chases Tilly* *Dilo: Come on Tilly! You can do it. (The drill break the ice as it can as the ground from the surface breaks as a line in the circle which make the skuas fly away) *Dilo: We have a lot of power in that drill. *Esequiel: We're going up! (The drill moves up to the lake river of the cliff) *Tilly: Don't worry guys. I'm coming with ya! *Shippo: That's good. (They went to the lake river and went to the cave where there is a water fall) *Dilo: There it is! *Esequiel: What now! *Tilly: Guys, i will deal the leopard seal. *Dilo: Everyone off. (They get off the drill) *Esequiel: Wow, this is a floor) *Montay: We are getting the heck out of here. *Dilo: I have my axe with me. We are ready to mine the ice. *Shippo: But what about the waterfall? *Dilo: The waterfall is safe for ya. I'm gonna mine it now. (Dilo starts digging the ice on the ice) *Tilly: Dilo! The leopard seal is here! (The leopard seal arrives, fighting Tilly) *Tilly: Stay away you coward! (Tilly continue to fight the seal) *Josesito: We have a drill. What can we do? *Dilo: Gosh, i'm sick of digging. I'm drilling right now. (Dilo went back to the drill and starts drilling the crack) *Leopard Seal: You fat monster! *bite Tilly's head* *Tilly: Ow! *throw the seal to the water fall* *Josesito: Come on Tilly. Kill the seal! *Tilly: I will Josesito. *Esequiel: You have to win! (The drill starts breaking the wall of the ice and water breaks from the cliff with water flooding the cave. The hole breaks even bigger when the water heads over to Cape Adare) *Dilo: No! I'm stuck! (The power of the drill went down) *Dilo: No. I'm done. This is all my fault. I'm sorry Montay. (Back at the fight) *Montay: We're standing on the huge piece of ice and it will break to fall on the drill. *Esequiel: The waterfall is the only way to escape. *Josesito: Not without Dilo and Tilly. (The huge piece of ice, the penguins were standing was cracking) *Montay: Hurry! (Tilly slams the leopard seal) *Leopard Seal: *growls* *Tilly: Kids, back up! The beachmasters alway back up for nobody. *Esequiel: Now hit! (Tilly slams the seal more, causing the cracks on the ice to come) *Tilly: Guys, stay still. We don't want to fall on that water. *Montay: Dilo is stuck there! *Tilly: I know. That seal is trapped on my belly. (Meanwhile in Cape Adare) *Fastino: Angelo. Any sign of stuff destroyed in the house? *Angelo: All gone. *Estefan: They lost everything. *Enrique: We work for fixing things for now. *Raphael: Roy gave us a job to do. *Amigos: So? This is the end? *Hersila: No. Montay is staying here as a hero. *Estevan: I can care. We lost Adélie Village, many years ago when we moved there. *Elian: There was like no home for us to live. But we found a home in Cape Adare. *Xever: Guys! Water is coming. *Angelo: Huh? (Water appears from the hole with everyone screaming in panic) *Elder 1: IT CAME FROM THE ICE! *Elder 2: This alien has give us the blame. *Elder 3: We have to do something. *Elder 4: We need to block it. *Roy: Good idea. (Back in the ice cavern) *Montay: Are you sitting here for nothing? *Tilly: Guys, what are you waiting for? *Montay: You told us to not move. *Tilly: Go. Leave the place now. *Montay: Dilo is stuck! *Tilly: I SAID GO! I WILL TAKE DOWN THE SEAL! *Montay: I said *stomp his feet* NO! (The crack appears and caused an earthquake here) *Montay: Oops. (The ice falls and the ice sharps destroyed the hole where the penguins first enter the ice cavern) *Esequiel: No! Now there no way out. (The ice the penguins and Tilly were standing crashed a pile of ice and defeated the leopard seal) *Montay: No! Dilo was there! *Tilly: He's gone. The ice cavern is now a lake and a waterfall is up there. *Shippo: The hole is blocked and how are we going to get up there? *Tilly: I don't know. (The drill returns, drilling a lot of blocked ice) *Esequiel: Dilo! *Dilo: I am back! Penguins get on. Tilly, follow us. *Tilly: I will. (The penguins get on the drill) *Esequiel: So, where are we going? *Dilo: We are going to drill to that waterfall and return home to Cape Adare. *Montay: You live at my home? *Dilo: No. I live somewhere. Let's go. *Shippo: Let's get back up on land as soon as possible. *Dilo: Let's go. *Esequiel: Start drilling this thing. *Shippo: *in a motivating way* You heard him, get this drill going! (Dilo starts the drill and drill into the waterfall as Tilly follows them) *Dilo: Woo hoo! We are out of here! *Esequiel: This is the best adventure ever! *Montay: It's fun. You created our brain, full of fun. *Dilo: Yeah. It's like a game. *Tilly: Hey Dilo! I'm following you! *Dilo: Good Tilly. But follow us to the water and then we get back to Cape Adare) *Tilly: Yes sure. (Back at Cape Adare) *Cho Cho: There is a water splash on the ground! *Cho Cho's Dad: No matter what that we all gonna die. *Cho Cho's Mom: Let's hope the water doesn't flood Cape Adare. *Arbert: We need a rock! A boulder! (In the sea, the drill and Tilly appears, turning back to go to Cape Adare) *Dilo: Alright! We made it. *Montay: But, we are in the water. *Dilo: I know. Cape Adare must be here somewhere. *Montay: It's the place. *Dilo: I know. (The drill and Tilly arrives at Cape Adare) *Tilly: Wow, look at this place. *Dilo: Oh no. A water flood is in the hole. I know the hole has cracks that leads to water. *Esequiel: I know what i can do. My freeze spray! (Esequiel hold up his freeze spray) *Esequiel: Let's put this to the end! (The penguins get off the drill to see the water flood) *Dilo: That's the water pop. Someone has to stop it. *Shippo: Tilly, you know? *Tilly: No. Not with my nostril. *Dilo: Who can do it? *Esequiel: I will. It's time to put an end to water floods. (Esequiel used his freeze spray on the water flood and freezes the water splash as everyone cheers for Esequiel) *Esequiel: We did it! *Montay: You saved my home! *Fastino: Esequiel! *Esequiel: I save your son over here. *Montay: Mom! Dad! *Fastino: Montay. *Cho Cho: You're alive. *Arbert: And who is this new seal over here? *Tilly: I'm Tilly. *Arbert: Nice to meet you. I'm Arbert. *Dilo: And i'm Dilo. *Esequiel: Now we need a new house. *Montay: For me. *Josesito: So, Cape Adare is gonna be safe. *Montay: Yeah. We came all the way there. *Shippo: It's good to be back up on land. *Montay: Now we need a new home. *Dilo: Sure thing. I came here to fix something on Cape Adare. (An hour later) *Dilo: Welcome to Montay's New Cave Home! *Montay: Wow. It's bigger than the old one that was destroyed in the right of the water. *Tilly: It's fresh and sweet. *Fastino: Now we can go home and relax on our new rooms. *Roy: Dilo. Thanks for everything. *Dilo: You're welcome. *Tilly: Dilo. Where are we going? *Dilo: We're going home. *Tilly: Alright. *Esequiel: What? You're leaving? *Dilo: Yeah. I'm returning home and Tilly is returning home to Elephant Seal Land. *Esequiel: You bet. *Dilo: *on back on his drill* Alright Tilly. Home time. *Tilly: Let's move it! (Dilo and Tilly starts leaving Cape Adare and return to their homes) *Hersila: Kids, thanks for saving my son. *Esequiel: We sure did. No more earthquakes. No more everything. *Montay: See you next time Esequiel. *Esequiel: We will. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito starts flying off) *Montay: Alright. Let's party. (At night at Cape Adare, there was a party going on with music) *Montay: I love this dance! *Arbert: Alright Montay. The world is safe once again. *Cho Cho: I know what can you do. *Montay: At least, the ice cavern was fun. *Arbert: Funner than ever. (They danced though the rest of the night) THE END Trivia *The episode was originally titled as "Slide With The Penguins". *This episode is similar to The Land Before Time TV Series episode "The Hermit of Black Rock". *Dilo and Tilly are inspired by Tip and Dash from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *This is MarioFan65's last fan-fiction where Montay's Cave Home appears until they got a new one which was bigger than the old home. It will be used in future stories and the Crossover Omniverse Saga. *The song playing in the end is from the All Hail King Julien episode "The Really Really Big Lie". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show